


Innocence

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Smut, bottom!Castiel, i have no life, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all had started out so innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

It all had started out so _innocent_.  
A gentle touch on Dean's shoulder when the human had been upset when they had lost someone during a hunt, a soft rub over the hunters upper arm when he was sleep deprived because of his nightmares of hell, had quickly become a tight hug to distract Dean from bad thoughts and from then on, not much time had passed until they kissed the first time.  
At first there had only been exceptional kisses. When Dean woke up screaming out of a bad nightmare, Castiel had kissed him to show him that he was there and that Dean was safe. When they had a successful hunt, Dean would wrap his arms around Castiel and kiss him passionate.  
And then there had been this one night, when Sam had been visiting an old friend from Stanford and Castiel and Dean had been alone. One kiss had quickly become two; ten; a dozen; more and more and then there had been Dean's hands on Castiel's body and his tongue all over the angel's neck and quickly they had been naked, sweating, panting, bodies rubbing against each other's and not long after that, Dean had _finally_ been inside him. Only one finger at first, but the hunter had moved his digit expertly and brought Castiel to the edge of an orgasm in record time. But there had been more. One finger became two, two became three and then there had been _Dean_. Dean filling him out so perfectly, moving inside him, fingers clenching in Castiel's hips, leaving bruises Castiel had refused to heal.

So yes, the innocence was long gone. Not, that Castiel would complain. Especially not right now.  
He was on his knees, face pressed into a pillow, trying to minimize his sounds, while Dean's fingers thrusted and rotated inside him and drove him crazy. His whole body trembled, his toes curled and he clenched his fingers in the headboard. Castiel could feel Dean's rockhard erection pressing against his tigh, which didn't really help him staying quiet. Dean's finger brushed over his prostate, bringing Castiel close to his orgasm once again. He was so close. So fucking close.  
Castiel had never sweared a lot, but since his first night with Dean, he had started it. Because how else was he supposed to cope with this?!  
Dean never seemed to get tired of fingering Castiel. Even though Castiel begged him - literally _begged_ \- to finally fuck him, Dean didn't gave in. Cas knew it was his own fault. He and Dean had been talking more or less jokingly about all the things Dean would do with Castiel "if he wouldn't be afraid of breaking him" when Castiel had gotten serious and challenged the hunter.  
Not that he could really regret it. Not with Dean's fingers inside him, Dean's lips on his spine and the hunter constantly mumbling how _hot_ Castiel would look under him, writhing and begging for more. Dean pulled his fingers back and Castiel moaned disappointed at the loss; at the same time hoping Dean would finally fuck him. But then he felt Dean's lips on his buttcheek and his teeth gently nibbling on the sensitive skin. The angel almost jumped, a loud groan escaping his lips.  
He turned his head on one side, resting his cheek on the pillow to get more air. Dean's tongue had now found his hole, licking over the rim, pushing inside every now and then, feeling so good, but just never being… _enough_. Castiel's thighs trembled, but he couldn't help but thrusting his hips back against Dean.  
"Please Dean," he moaned slurred. "Please fuck me Dean." He moaned loud when Dean's hands firmly grabbed his thighs and his tongue moved inside him.  
"I can't wait anymore… _please_."  
"Oh Cas," Dean murmured, his deep voice sounding rough. "I'm not done yet. Not even close. But if you wanna give up, just say it."  
Castiel shivered when he felt Dean's warm breath on his overstimulated skin But as much as he wanted Dean to finally fuck him, he wouldn't give up. After all it wasn't like what Dean did to him was bad… It was just so damn intense. Castiel's eyes filled with tears when Dean continued fucking him with his tongue.  
 _So fucking intense!_  
He was about to come but right in this moment Dean wrapped his fingers around the base of Castiel's cock; preventing him from coming. Castiel screamed muffled, biting down on the pillow and now the tears began to stream down his face.  
Dean's hands and his mouth disappeared from Castiel's body and Cas moaned disappointed.  
"Cas?" Dean asked worried. "Are you okay? Should I stop?"  
"No!" Castiel nearly shouted. "Do what you want, Dean, but _don't! Fucking! Stop!_ "  
Dean groaned quietly and then laid his hand on Castiel's shoulder, leading him to turn around, so the angel laid on his back. Dean bent over him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Cas… you won, okay? You can take more than I expected. But I think that's enough now. You more than deserve it now."  
But Castiel's hand snapped forward when Dean wrapped his fingers around the angel's cock. "Don't you dare," Cas hissed. "I know you wanted to do more. Stick to the damn plan. I can take it."  
"Cas…" Dean frowned. "You made your point. It's enough."  
"The plan, Winchester," Castiel growled. "I can take it. I... - dammit - I _want_ it, okay? Just… just do it, Dean!"  
Dean bit his lip and for a while just looked at Castiel, before he sighed, a small grin appearing on his lips. "I like it when you're demanding," he growled and licked his way into Castiel's mouth, kissing him, passionate, breathtaking, before his lips wandered downwards, placing sloppy kisses and soft nibbles on the angel's nipples. Castiel's aching erection throbbed when Dean's stomach rubbed against it and Castiel moaned. He was still so close to his orgasm. Dean's lips reached Cas' pelvis and he nibbled on the angel's hipbone, leaving dark marks. Castiel moaned and eagerly bucked his hips against Dean. Dean moved his head slightly sideways, his tongue flicking over the base of Castiel's cock.  
Castiel moaned loud, his whole body trembling and he clenched his hands in the mattress. Dean placed wet open mouthed kisses over Castiel's dick before he eventually sucked the tip between his full lips, his tongue flicking over the slit, moaning at the taste of the pre cum. Castiel's whole body jerked and he buried his hand in Dean's hair.  
"Oh yes…" he moaned. "Please, Dean." Dean hummed quietly and took Castiel deeper; bringing the angel on the edge of his climax once again. But before Castiel could come, Dean pulled back. He wrapped his hand around the base of Castiel's cock and repeated this. Castiel lost count of how many times Dean did this; he couldn't focus on anything. His whole body was just a sweaty, trembling mass under Dean's. Suddenly Dean's lips where on Castiel's and the hunter grinded his still jeans-covered erection against the angel's ass.  
"Cas," Dean moaned against Castiel's mouth. "Do you even know how hot it is watching you like this? I didn't even touch myself and I'm so close to coming. I could just come like this. Watching you begging and writhing under me; feeling you tight and hot around my fingers. This is so hot, Castiel."  
Dean pressed his lips on Castiel's jaw and nibbled gently. Castiel almost came from Dean's words, but the hunter apparently could tell and wrapped his hand around the base of Castiel's cock again.  
"I _need_ to fuck you, Cas," Dean murmured and sucked on Castiel's earlobe. "Right _now_!" He pulled back and yanked his jeans open, pushing them down and kicking them aside. Castiel watched him, eyes ripped open, when Dean jerked his hand a few times over his own erection, head falling back, before he bent over Castiel again and spread the angel's thighs.  
"You ready?" Dean asked with a cocky grin, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes, Dean!" Castiel hissed and thrusted his hips towards Dean, moaning when he felt the head of Dean's cock rubbing against his entrance.  
"Good," Dean growled and lowered his head to suck Castiel's nipple into his mouth and biting him gently. "Because I can't want any longer."  
He firmly grabbed Castiel's hips and slowly - _too fucking slowly_ \- pushed himself into Castiel's still slick hole. Castiel moaned Dean's name out loud, his whole body arching towards the hunter, his heels pressing against the small of Dean's back. Dean pulled back only a little bit - just enough so he could thrust in and hit Castiel's prostate again. Castiel moaned loud, his fingernails digging into Dean's back.  
"More," he moaned. "Oh please Dean… _moremoremoremore_."  
Dean grinned and continued with this torturing small movements, driving Castiel crazy. Castiel didn't even notice that he was talking until Dean chuckled quietly.  
"Really tempting, Castiel. Saying that you'd do everything if I'd let you come. But I doubt that you mean this serious."  
"I do!" Castiel moaned and tried to thrust his hips up against Dean's cock; both moaning in unison. "Everything!" Castiel hissed. Dean pressed his lips on Castiel's collarbone and sucked lightly; the change of the angle made him hit Castiel's prostate with every single one of his small thrusts.  
"Maybe you mean it now… but I'm sure that's just the heat of the moment."  
"Fuck Dean!" Castiel sweared. "Can you just- I- _ah_!" His fingernails scratched over Dean's back - he was pretty sure that this must hurt, but the hunter didn't show if it did. "Just please!"  
Dean chuckled again, but it went over in a moan, when Castiel grabbed Dean's ass and pulled him closer.  
" _Yes_ ," Dean hissed and pressed a soppy kiss on Cas' lips. He pulled back, almost pulling out completely, before he slammed back in hard, hitting Castiel's prostate and finally - _finally_ \- shooting him over the edge. Castiel came hard, screaming out Dean's name, his eyes rolling back into his head, fingernails digging deep into Dean's skin and his come spurting all over his and Dean's stomach. His ears were ringing and he literally saw stars, his body arching towards Dean, only noticing on the edge of his mind that Dean was coming too, before he sagged back down on the mattress, breathing heavily and sweat-soaked hair sticking to his forehead.  
Dean collapsed on top of him, panting and not moving a single muscle for a couple of minutes.  
"Fuck, Cas," he gasped then, spreading delicate kisses over the angel's jaw. "That was… fucking fantastic. Like, literally."  
Castiel chuckled quietly, not being able to show a bigger reaction. Dean rolled down from Cas and pulled the angel on his chest before he tugged the bedsheets over both of them.  
"I love you, Cas. - And you definitely won this one."  
"Told ya," Cas just slurred and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck.


End file.
